


Stern Parenting

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feminization of Harry!, Harry/Draco - Freeform, M/M, Mummy Harry is angry, Mummy Harry send Lucas to 'Hell', Rude/Lucas, mpreg!, slash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummy Harry gets angry after one too many lies from his thirteen year old son, Lucas. Draco is nowhere to be found until after Mummy Harry blows his fuse. Slash! Mpreg! feminization of Harry. Harry/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stern Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just on a story role here! I need not say more?

"Lucas Hadrian Draconis Malfoy! Come here this instant, young man!" The angry voice of one Harry James Malfoy screeched, scaring Annabeth's Kneazle, Torri.

Upstairs in his room, Lucas scowled then began mumbling as he walked out of his room and down the stairs where his angry mother was looking up at him.

"What is it, Mum?" He asked in agitation.

Harry's eyes flashed and when Lucas reached the bottom of the stair, he reached out and grasped his son's arm and pulled him down and began dragging the protesting boy into the living room where the other children, Annabeth, Scorpius, Alexander, Penelope and Zachary were watching Muggle television; he sat Lucas down onto the lone couch and stood in front of him with his arms at his side, glaring down at the boy who was glaring right back at him.

"What?" He asked, scowling at Harry.

Harry arched his brow then pulled out his wand and a plastic bag from his robe.

"Care to explain to me WHY exactly you have weed in your laundry?" Harry asked, his eyes flashing.

Lucas rolled his eyes before answering. "I was just holding it for one of my friends."

Harry clenched his teeth and ignored the gasps of his other children.

"I am not an idiot, Lucas. I know this belongs to you and to tell the truth, I am tired of all your lies."

Lucas rolled his eyes once more then reached up and pulled the bag out of his mother's hand. "I'll just get rid of it," He lied, hiding a smirk from his angry mum.

Harry breathed out deeply before he responded.

"You think I don't know when you're lying, Lucas? As I said, this will be the last time that you ever lie to me again, young man."

"Oh really? How are you going to do that? Are you going to call Dad?" He jeered.

Harry's eyes widened before they hardened once more and he stood up straight and snapped his fingers twice and two house Elves immediately popped in.

"Mistress," They intoned, bowing to Harry respectively.

"Henry, I want you to go up to Lucas's room and pack a suitcase full of some of his clothing, enough for two months," He ordered tightly.

The Elf bowed before disappearing.

Lucas only raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him with a small smile.

"Jimmy, I want you to contact Severus Snape and Inform him that I am sending over Lucas because he has gone too far with his disobedience."

Jimmy bowed at him.

"Yes, Mistress," it replied before disappearing.

Harry watched as Lucas' face lost its color and he smirked. Everyone knew how much the middle child hated Snape since the man would make it his life mission to make the boy's life hell when he gives trouble. Both Harry and Draco trusted Severus with their children's life and they specifically told the man that if the children acted up at school then he could discipline them as he saw fit.

Harry would normally discipline their children but he was pregnant and he really didn't want it to be the first time he miscarried as he was just two months away from giving birth to their first set of twins.

"You can't do that, Mum! Everyone knows that Snape hates my guts!" Lucas cried in indignation.

Harry only hummed.

"I'm sure... You will also be banned from Quidditch, going on that trip with the Weasleys, your computer, your phone, your games and your owl will be taken away from you until I see that your attitude has changed. I don't care if school starts, if your behavior does not change then you will not get any of them back."

"That's not fair! You can't do that!"

Harry only smirked before he replied, "Watch me. You're attitude has left much to be desired and frankly, I am tired of it, Lucas. Out of your brother and sisters, I've received more trouble from you and your father and I are tired to getting Owled about your behavior from both the Headmistress and your Professors."

Lucas only scowled then hissed when Harry gripped his jaw enough to hurt.

"Enough with the attitude, young man."

Both Henry and Jimmy chose that time to pop in.

"We are finished, Mistress," They said with a bow.

Harry nodded with a smile on his face.

"Good. Now Please remove his computer, phones, games, owl, his broom from his room or person and notify the Weasleys that he will not be joining then on their trip. I also want you make sure that he has no way to contact any of his friends while at Severus' house and that he has no access to his wand."

By the end of his statement, Lucas's eyes bulged and he dropped the bag of weed and with a snap of Harry's fingers it disappeared.

"We understand, Mistress," Both elves responded before disappearing.

Lucas immediately stuck his hand in his pant and found his wand gone.

"B-But..."

Harry only narrowed his eyes at him.

"I will not let my own child disrespect me in my own home. I brought you into this world, not the other way around," After he finished speaking, Harry pulled him from his seat and stared him in the eyes.

"When school starts again, If I so much as get another Owl from anyone from Hogwarts then I Swear that I will come there and tan your arse in front of everyone in the Great Hall. If you think that I'm too soft to discipline you then try me," He stated, ignoring the way Lucas' eyes widened when he saw the bright green glow signifying that he made a Vow.

Lucas gulped audibly.

"Now, say goodbye to your brother and sisters because we won't be seeing you for two months," Harry ordered.

Lucas bit his lip and his hand began trembling when Harry let him go; he slowly walked over to his brother and sisters who were looking at their mother in disbelief.

The two Elves chose that moment to pop back in with a bow.

"When he's finished, take him to Severus's cottage," Harry said softly.

"Yes, Mistress," Henry replied.

"Jimmy I want you to stay with Severus and obey him like you would Draco and I."

Jimmy nodded in understanding.

After Lucas had finished saying goodbye to his siblings, Harry nodded his head towards Henry and Lucas gulped audibly.

"B-Bye, M-Mummy..." He stuttered.

Harry's eyes softened and he walked forward and gave Lucas a loving hug before pulling away.

"Take care," He murmured, kissing his son's forehead then turned away when Henry popped away with Lucas.

Turning to his other children he asked, "Have you all finished your homework?"

Wide eyes met his question before they all scrambled up and ran to the stairs and up their rooms.

Harry only smirked.

"Nicely done, Honey," Purred his husband a couple feet away from him.

Harry looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"And just where have you been?" He asked with a roll of his eyes.

Draco only smiled innocently.

"I rather not get between a mother who's disciplining her child."

Harry only scoffed then smirked.

"Can't blame you for that."

Draco smiled then walked towards him and pulled him into his arms.

"Exactly," He replied then smashed their mouths together.

**At Snape's Home**

"Welcome, brat, we're going to have so much fun," The man said with a sneer.

Lucas whimpered then screamed when Snape began walking towards him, his robes billowing behind him scarily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you guys can imagine the outcome.


End file.
